Better Than Disco
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a club against his better judgement, and finds that he enjoys it a lot more than he thought he would. Ten/Rose.


**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nada.

**Better Than Disco**

"This is worse than disco," the Doctor mumbles, clinging to Rose's reassuring hand. She sends him a teasing grin, followed by a wink. Then, without warning, pulls him, not for from kicking and screaming, into the throng. He lurches and shrugs away from the drunken stupor that makes up the dancing masses, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. The music beats and swirls around him, putting pressure on his ears and throwing off his balance. The strobe lights flicker and play on random faces, twisting emotions and distorting facial expressions. He's more frightened now than he'd like to admit.

Rose, untwining her hand from his and kissing his cheek swiftly, rushes forward towards one of the bigger groups of gyrators. They part for her, and soon she's square in the middle, one arm slung over a girlfriend's shoulder and the other raised upward. She splays her fingers out, coaxing him towards her. He pushes against the wall of bodies, not able to deny her anything, and promptly gets his feet stomped on and his favorite eye poked out. Rose reaches out for him again, and his fingers ghost out to flitter across hers before he's bumped and bounced back out of the tumbling crowd. He catches her gaze after a few crazy moments, tipping his hand back and forth towards his mouth and mumbling, "Drinks." She nods and smiles before winding around, lost in the mess that is the dance floor.

The bodies shift back and forth, waves lapping at the shore, and it takes him longer than it should to reach the bar. He busts his way through the crowd, ignoring the indignant huffs and puffs of the barely legal girls scoping out a queue of much older looking guys. He orders something he's fairly sure will be a normal color, and then spins to survey the scene before him. There are more people now, and trying to beat back the panic, he searches for her. His eyes flit and scuttle, looking for a flash of blonde, and his ears are kicked into high gear, listening for any trace of her laugh. Why had he let her force her into coming to this god-forsaken club?

He's up and off the stool, not noticing when the bartender sets down his drink. The woman that had been eyeing him is now eyeing his glass, and after a few moments, when he doesn't look back, she claims it for her own. He shoves his hands in his pocket, and hunches up his shoulders, sliding past people, still on the lookout.

Then, he spots her. Her group is smaller now, though they're still in the middle of the dance floor. The music picks up, the beat grinding out harder and faster, and the way she twirls, he doesn't think he ever wants her to stop. She sees him now too, and she beckons to him, rushing forward when he slightly hesitates.

Her hand is hot in his as she yanks him into the center, and within seconds he can feel little beads of sweat settle into his hairline. He wipes them with the back of his hand, and laughs as she spins under his arm. She's flush against him the next second, hips rocking against him in times with the song in a way he's quite sure he likes. She twirls away, hands traveling across her body and her hips still moving in ways he's sure he'll have to thank her for later. The music cuts off then, and the lights dim as the audience whoops and hollers. They pair off like a twisted game of musical chairs and Rose settles against his chest. Slightly distraught, and feeling as if he's missing something, he nonetheless twines his arms behind her back, looking around questioningly until the music winds back up. It's soft and steady this time, and he begins to feel like he's treading water instead of drowning in it. He leans his face down, whispering words in her ear, and she giggles when he tells her about the woman who stole his drink.

Without really knowing what he's doing, he sways and shuffles from side to side, like a teenage boy dancing his first dance. Her eyes shine and he grins sheepishly. The lilting sounds of the song drift around them, the words not really comprehended because neither of them are paying any sort of attention. Her hands slip up to grab onto his arms, and she snuggles closer to him as his fingers spread out across her back, pulling her closer still.

They drift back and forth for a few more moments, not noticing when the strobe lights burn back on and the song changes. The music's faster now, but neither of them notice.

As Rose hums happily against his chest, the Doctor wonders exactly why he's never taken her dancing before.


End file.
